


i'm gonna be okay, right?

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Murphamy Week, Murphamy Week 2019, Therapy, trauma/healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I try the exercises. 5 in, 7 out. That doesn't work. I open the Calm app, and sometimes the rain helps. I go out into the yard and breathe fresh air and look at the flowers. That helps, but my neighbors think I'm weird.""Who gives a fuck about your neighbors?"





	i'm gonna be okay, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a longer work, but I didn't finish it in time. Here's a microfic instead.

"I can never forget what she did, or how I felt."

"And when you're confronted with those feelings, what happens?"

"It's frustrating. My throat tightens. I can hear the blood in my ears and taste my heartbeat. I want to vomit. Cry. Scream. But I don't do anything."

"Nothing?"

"I try the exercises. 5 in, 7 out. That doesn't work. I open the Calm app, and sometimes the rain helps. I go out into the yard and breathe fresh air and look at the flowers. That helps, but my neighbors think I'm weird."

"Who gives a fuck about your neighbors?"

I look up. His lips twitch. "You're not like Sinclair."

"I suppose not," he says.

"He's calmer."

"I'm calm."

"You're fiesty."

He huffs. "And after the flowers, how do you feel?"

"Better."

"Better?"

"For a cosmic moment, a split-second in time, I feel peaceful. Healed. There are no voices, no doubts, no fears. There's only me and the Earth."

"And you prefer that? To be alone?"

"I never said I'm alone. I'm never alone." He raises an eyebrow, my lips twitch. "Because the world still exists outside of my bubble, and that's okay."

"It's okay?"

"Yeah. It's okay."

"But you're not okay."

"No." I meet his gaze. He smiles, then I smile. "And that's okay too. For now."  
  



End file.
